Un jeu Cruel
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: [Vicktor][Les loups-garous de Thiercelieux]- Ils sont dans un jeu. Ils ne savent pas comment ils sont arrivés là, mais chacun d'entre eux a un rôle. Lynn va essayer de démasquer et de tuer les loups-garous le plus rapidement possible pour survivre. Mais à qui, à part son frère dans le jeu, peut-elle vraiment se fier ? En qui peut-elle avoir vraiment confiance ?
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement à Chinomiko.**

**Mais l'histoire vient de mon imagination.**

**Le jeu du loup-garou n'a pas été inventer par moi, il existe vraiment, mais il se joue avec des cartes ou en ligne ;)**

**PS :** Leurs rôles on été donner au hasard. N'importe qui peut être n'importe quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>"C'est toujours ce qui se passe dans la vie : on s'imagine jouer son rôle dans une certaine pièce, et l'on ne soupçonne pas qu'on vous a discrètement changé les décors, si bien que l'on doit, sans s'en douter, se produire dans un autre spectacle."<strong>

_citation de Milan Kundera_

* * *

><p>Je ne me sens pas très bien. Comme si tout ce qui m'entourait tanguait. Suis-je dans un bateau ? Ai-je le mal de mer ? Mon corps semble lourd. Doucement, j'essaye de me sortir de ce brouillard, de cette brume tellement épaisse. Mes bras et mes jambes reprennent peu à peu de leurs vivacités. J'arrive à sentir ce qui m'entoure. Je suis allongée par terre, sur du bois. J'arrive à en reconnaitre l'odeur.<br>Mes yeux s'allègent et j'arrive à les ouvrir, mais je n'y vois pas très bien. Ma tête est malheureusement toujours aussi pesante. J'attends un peu avant de pousser sur mes bras pour me relever et m'asseoir. Tout ce qui m'entoure devient plus clair, je suis à l'intérieur d'une maison assez petite, car la cuisine, la salle à manger et la chambre sont réunis dans une seule petite pièce. Seule deux portes sont présentes. Sûrement celle de l'entrée, par où on rentre et on sort, et l'autre la salle de bain avec WC. Tout est relativement uniforme et les meubles sont en bois. La seule couleur présente vient des draps du lit, d'un vert profond. Il me faut du temps pour comprendre que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, ni comment j'y suis venue. Je me lève et touche tout ce qui m'entoure en réfléchissant. Mais rien ne vient. J'essaye de sortir par la porte d'entrée, mais elle reste stoïque. Une voix forte sortie de nulle part me fit sursauter.

**- Bonsoir à tous, je sais que vous ne savez pas où vous êtes donc je vais tout vous expliquer. Vous avez été choisis pour participer à un jeu. À ce jeu qui s'appelle les loups-garous de Thiercelieux. Chacun de vous aura un rôle qui lui sera expliqué clairement. Selon votre rôle vous serez soit dans le camp des innocents, soit dans le camp des loups-garous. Votre but sera de démasquer et de tuer tous les loups-garous si vous êtes innocent, ou à l'inverse de tuer tous les innocents si vous êtes un loup-garou. Vous êtes tous dans une petite maison où se trouve un miroir qui en fait n'en est pas un. Ce miroir vous expliquera plus en détails les choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Mais il vous permettra aussi de communiquer avec certaines personnes ou de faire savoir votre choix selon votre rôle. Maintenant bon jeu à tous et que le meilleur gagne !**

C'était quoi cette blague ? Que voulait dire ce charabia compliqué à comprendre ? Je répétais en boucle tout ce que cette voix avait dit. Nous sommes dans un jeu ? Où certains de nous vont mourir ? C'est sérieux ? Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées au clair. Je cherchais le fameux miroir dans la pièce, le trouva, et m'approchai de lui avec curiosité et appréhension. Je posai délicatement ma main dessus, et il scintilla d'une douce lumière. Des mots apparurent sur celui-ci :

**"Bonsoir chère habitante de Thiercelieux. Lynn tu es la sœur. Ton frère est Kentin. Tu peux donc avoir confiance en lui et en ses paroles. Toutes les nuits tu auras un court instant pour lui parler de tes doutes et de tes soupçons. Maintenant voici la composition du jeu :**

**-Loup-garou (3)** _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas nuit, il se réunit avec ses compères Loups pour décider d'une victime à éliminer...)_  
><strong>-Ange<strong> _(Son objectif est d'être éliminé par le village lors du premier vote de jour._  
><em>S'il y parvient, il gagne la partie. Sinon, il devient un Simple Villageois.)<em>  
><strong>-Sœur (2)<strong> _(__Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Elle connaît l'identité de son autre sœur, et peut donc avoir confiance en ses paroles.)_  
><strong>-Joueur de Flûte<strong> _(Son objectif est de gagner SEUL. Il doit enchanter tous les joueurs vivants, à raison de deux par nuit.)_  
><strong>-Enfant Sauvage<strong> _( Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous. Il choisit un modèle au début du jeu, si ce dernier meurt, il devient Loup-Garou et joue dans leur camp.)_  
><strong>-Salvateur<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les nuit, il peut protéger quelqu'un de l'attaque des Loups-Garous...Attention ! Sa protection est sans effet sur la petite fille !)_  
><strong>-Ancien<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Il peut résister à la première attaque des loups. Mais si il est tué lors du vote du village, par la sorcière ou le chasseur : tous les innocents perdront leurs pouvoirs.)<em>  
><strong>-Loup-garou Blanc<strong> _(Son objectif est de terminer SEUL la partie._  
><em>Les autres Loups-Garous croient qu'il est un loup normal...<em>  
><em>Mais une nuit sur deux il peut assassiner un loup de son choix...)<em>  
><strong>-Bouc émissaire<strong> _( Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Mais attention ! En cas de doute sur la personne à éliminer, le village décidera de le tuer par défaut.)<em>  
><strong>-Idiot du Village<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Si le village décide de l'éliminer, il ne meurt pas, les villageois l'épargnant au dernier moment. Mais il perd dès lors son droit de vote journalier.)<em>  
><strong>-Chasseur<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Il emporte un joueur avec lui lorsque vient l'heure de sa mort...)<em>  
><strong>-Cupidon<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Dès le début de la partie, il doit former un couple de deux joueurs.<em>  
><em>Leur objectif sera de survivre ensemble, car si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre se suicidera.<em>  
><strong><em>Dans le cas où les deux amoureux ne font pas partie du même camp (et uniquement dans ce cas), ils doivent alors tuer tous les autres joueurs de la partie pour gagner.)<em>**  
><strong>-Chaman<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Chaque nuit, il dispose d'un court moment pour écouter les esprits.)<em>  
><strong>-Sorcière<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous.  
>Elle dispose d'une potion de vie pour sauver la victime des Loups.<br>Elle dispose aussi d'une potion de mort pour tuer quelqu'un la nuit.)_  
><strong>-Voyante<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner un joueur et découvrir sa véritable identité...)<em>  
><strong>-Petite Fille<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner les Loups-Garous.)<em>  
><strong>-Villageois (3)<strong> _(Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les Loups-Garous._  
><em>Il ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement sa perspicacité et sa force de persuasion.)<em>

**Et les Participants :** Lynn / Castiel / Lysandre / Iris / Kentin / Kim / Nathaniel / Violette / Armin / Alexy / Rosalya / Capucine / Charlotte / Ambre / Li / Melody / Debrah / Jade / Peggy / Dake / Leigh / Viktor.

**Le miroir sera mis à jour chaque nuit et jour. Pour en savoir plus sur les rôles, appuie dessus. La première nuit va bientôt commencer, ton Frère et toi pourrez vous contacter de 23h à 23h05. Une horloge et de la nourriture sont mis à ta disposition."**

Je relus plusieurs fois le texte. Toutes ces personnes je les connaissais. Ils étaient tous dans ma classe. L'angoisse monta en moi. Je n'y comprenais pas grand chose et cela me fit peur. J'essayais de respirer lentement pour me calmer, inspirant et expirant doucement en fermant les yeux. Quand je fus un peu plus lucide, je me dis que tout ceci n'était surement qu'un rêve. Je souris et me pinça l'épaule droite pour me réveiller, mais rien ne se passa. Je m'assis et pour la première fois remarqua l'horloge aux murs. Elle indiquait 22h55. Je me précipitai sur le miroir pour relire le passage qui m'intéressait. Dans pas longtemps, si j'avais bien compris, j'allais pouvoir parler à Kentin. Je regardai mon reflet quelques minutes avant qu'une autre forme prenne place.

**- Kentin ?** Dis-je, hésitante.  
><strong>- Lynn, ça va ?<strong> Demanda-il, inquiet.  
><strong>- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis un peu perdu moi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons y arriver. D'après ce que j'ai compris il faut qu'on arrive à débusquer les loups.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, au moins je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi.<strong>

Il me sourit et continue à me parler.

**- Il nous reste peu de temps, ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'on se reverra demain.**  
><strong>- Je l'espère... Bonne nuit ?<strong>  
><strong>- Bonne nuit, à demain Lynn.<strong>

J'ai l'impression qu'il le prend plutôt bien. À part s'il essaye de me rassurer en restant décontracté. Je reste devant le miroir quelques instants et décide de jeter un coup d'œil aux différents rôles. Certains ont l'air assez intéressant, j'aurais bien voulu être le salvateur ou la sorcière. Mais l'idée que je peux me reposer sur Kentin m'est réconfortante. Je regarde la pendule, il est minuit. Je respire un bon coup et me dit que de toute façon j'en saurais plus le lendemain matin. Comme de toute manière on est cloîtrés ici. Je trouve une chemise de nuit dans la salle de bain et me change. Je vais dans le lit, mais laisse ma lampe de chevet allumée. J'ai l'impression que je ne me rends pas tout à fait compte de la situation. Au fond de moi j'espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et si c'était réel ? Et que les loups nous tuent ? On meurt vraiment même si ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Cette idée me fait peur. Je ferme les yeux tout en laissant la pièce légèrement éclairée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**"Qui joue perd. C'est mathématique. Les statistiques ne trompent pas. Et pourtant, il faut jouer pour gagner, même si les chances sont minces."**

_Citation de Normand Reid_

* * *

><p>Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours dans cette petite maison. Je vois à travers la porte d'entrée une lumière dorée sortir par les petits trous. Je m'avance et appuie sur la poignée. Elle est toujours fermée. Je soupire et pose ma tête contre celle-ci. Je décide alors de mieux fouiller les lieux. Dans un placard je trouve un paquet de céréales que je mange à la main. Je trouve ensuite un mini-frigo, où je prends une brique de lait que je bois sans verre. Manger me fait du bien. En continuant à fouiller, j'arrive à trouver un papier et un crayon. Je note plusieurs choses dessus.<p>

_Est-ce que je rêve ? Non._  
><em>Est-ce une bonne chose ? Non.<em>  
><em>Dois-je paniquer ? Non.<em>  
><em>Je fais quoi alors ? Tu réfléchis à une solution pour te sortir de là.<em>  
><em>Comment ? Débusquer les loups le plus vite possible.<em>  
><em>Et si un de mes amis est le loup ?<em>

Je bloque à cette question. Tout ces gens je les connais même si pour certains je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas le droit de les tuer sous prétexte qu'ils sont une menace à l'encontre de ma survie. La même voix qu'hier soir résonne :

**- Bonjour à tous, maintenant que vous vous êtes reposés que vous avez à peu près comprit les règles et enjeux du jeu, je vous informe que les portes s'ouvriront tous les matins à 9h et se fermeront tous les soirs à 21h. Si l'un de vous n'est pas rentré à cette heure-ci il sera tué sur le champ. De plus votre prénom est marqué sur vos portes extérieures. Si vous êtes tué, il sera alors barré d'une croix et votre rôle sera inscrit en dessous. Je vous laisse découvrir les événements qui se sont déroulés cette nuit.**

Cette nouvelle information mit du temps à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je ne pensais pas qu'à notre époque les gens pouvaient être aussi cruels. Ce n'est censé faire ça que dans des centaines d'années. Pas au 21ème siècle ! Je m'habillai à grande vitesse et me jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule et une chevelure blanche se jeta sur moi en larme.

**- Rosalya, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**  
><strong>- C'est... C'est... Ils... Ils...<strong>

Ce qu'elle disait était complètement incompréhensible. Elle s'accrochait à moi, comme si j'étais une bouée de secours. Une couleur orange qui ne m'était pas inconnue vint vers nous deux et m'expliqua.

**- Les loups ont tué Leigh.**

À l'entente de son prénom, cela empira. Ses pleurs continuèrent à ruisseler sur mon tee-shirt.

**- Rosa, il faut que tu reprennes. J'ai, enfin, on a besoin de toi pour finir ce stupide jeu au plus vite.**

Elle s'écarta de moi quelques instants et me regarda dans les yeux. Ils se remplirent de colère et de détermination.

**- Tu as raison Lynn, je vais massacrer ceux qui ont tué mon petit copain.**

Elle se détacha de moi et sortit en furie. Avec Iris, nous essayâmes de la suivre mais en vain. Elle se jeta sur la première personne qu'elle vit : Ambre, une jeune fille blonde dans le genre petite princesse qui veut tout ce qu'elle n'a pas.

**- C'est toi qui la tué ?**  
><strong>- Pardon ?<strong> demanda Ambre inquiète  
><strong>- Oh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je suis sûre que tu es un loup-garou !<strong>

Sur ce elle se jeta sur elle sans prévenir comme une lionne enragée. Au moins une chose est sûre, Rosa ne fait pas partie du camp obscur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux vairon la détacha de sa cible avec difficulté, avec l'aide de son ami aux cheveux rouge. Castiel et Lysandre, les inséparables.

**- Calme-toi Rosa, on ne sait pas qui la tué.** Dit Lysandre

Ambre se relevait avec l'aide de ses deux amies qui ne la quittait jamais.

**- Si j'avais vraiment été louve, les deux premières personnes que j'aurais tués aurait été Lynn ou Debrah,** parvint-elle à dire en souriant sadiquement.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase Rosalya retrouva un peu de lucidité. Ambre n'avait pas tord, je pense qu'elle aurait tué l'une de nous deux, car elle ne nous aime pas du tout. Mais si elle l'avait fait, cela aurait été trop flagrant. Rien n'est certain. Je m'approchais de Rosa qui s'était calmée pour lui parler.

**- Rosalya, ça ne sert à rien d'attaquer de front. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons y arriver. On est encore vingt-un, n'importe qui peut être un loup.**

Cette fois-ci elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Lysandre qui je remarquai avait un regard vraiment triste. Leigh était aussi son frère. Je me mordis la lèvre et demanda à Iris un point important.

**- En fait c'était quoi son rôle?**  
><strong>- C'était un Villageois.<strong>

Je me maudis de me sentir soulagée d'apprendre que ce n'était pas un rôle important. Rosalya avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Et personne ne savait si nous mourrions vraiment ou pas. Une main se posa sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter. Ce n'était que Vicktor, un ami d'enfance que j'avais retrouvé depuis peu en découvrant qu'il était dans la même classe que moi. Bien évidemment il avait changé. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Il est imposant, et ne sourit que très rarement par rapport à avant. Quelque chose à changer en lui, il n'a pas que grandit. Ses yeux sont d'un jaune profond, quand je croise son regard j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il me transperce et c'est pour cela que je détourne les yeux à chaque fois. Ces cheveux sont aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau, ce qui contraste avec sa peau blanche.

**- Lynn je peux te parler seul à seul ?** demande-t-il sans ciller  
><strong>- Oui bien sûr.<strong>

Je le suis donc un peu à l'écart. Il se met face à moi et me transperce encore avec ce regard.

**- Ça va ?**  
><strong>- Oui,<strong> dis-je en regardant sa boucle d'oreille argentée qui est à ma droite  
><strong>- T'es vraiment une piètre menteuse, comment une personne pourrait allez bien dans notre situation ?<strong>

Je le regarde étonnée. Même quand nous étions petits, il arrivait à lire en moi avec facilité. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai toujours su cacher mes émotions ou ce que je pensais sauf avec lui. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me cerne aussi facilement.

**- Je disais oui ça va, dans le sens ou pour l'instant tout va bien. Enfin sauf pour Rosa. Mais bon évidemment que j'ai un peu peur pour la suite des événements. C'est normal. Pour l'instant je pense que la meilleure des solutions reste d'attendre d'autres instructions.**

Il continue à m'observer et hoche la tête avant de retourner avec moi vers le petit groupe qui est en train de se former. À vrai dire tout le monde est là, rassemblés au milieu de ce qui semble être un petit village. Certains émettent des hypothèses, un ou deux paniquent, d'autres semblent angoissés et pensifs. Personne ne comprend pourquoi nous sommes enfermés là. Car certains on essayés de partir mais on ne peut pas, quelque chose nous bloque comme un mur invisible.


	3. Chapitre 3

**« Jouer, c'est expérimenter le hasard. »**

_Citation de Novalis_

* * *

><p>La faim me tenaillait le ventre quand la voix retentit à nouveau.<p>

**- Tous les jours, vous devrez voter contre une personne ou pas selon votre choix. Sur la grande place, il y a un tableau où vous pourrez voter jusqu'a dix-sept heure pile, après les votes seront scellés et l'un de vous mourra obligatoirement. S'il y a égalité, l'une des personnes sera choisie au hasard. Voilà j'espère que avez comprit qu'aujourd'hui il va vous falloir voter. Bonne chance.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive tellement l'information passe mal. Un silence de mort règne autour de moi, tout le monde pèse les mots de la voix qui résonne encore dans ma tête. Une autre personne va mourir aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'une autre personne de ma classe va disparaître. Je me fais une liste mentalement, et j'en viens à penser à un rôle. Celui de "l'ange". Son rôle est de mourir dès le premier tour lors des votes de jour c'est à dire aujourd'hui. S'il est tué, il gagne la partie et le jeu est fini. Pour l'instant le seul enjeu pour moi est de vivre. Donc si on arrive à tuer l'ange le jeu sera fini. Et tout le monde rentrera vivant à part Leigh et l'ange que je ne connais pas encore. Mais l'ange acceptera-t-il de mourir pour nous tous même si il gagne et que nous perdons ? Et même, meurt-il vraiment ? Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour le moment. Mon ventre gargouille méchamment. Je regarde autour de moi, et voie certaines personnes partir dans leurs petites maisons. Je regarde Violette à côté de moi et lui propose qu'on aille manger ensemble dans ma petite maison, ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite avec un hochement de tête. Kim aussi nous accompagne. Nous nous préparons des sandwichs, et un peu de légume en accompagnement. Kim a l'air pensive, un peu trop. Elle déclare à voix haute sans hésitation :

**- Je vais voter contre Ambre.**  
><strong>- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un loup-garou, sinon elle m'aurait tuée en première, j'en suis sûre.<strong>  
><strong>- Justement, si elle t'avait tuée cette nuit, tout le monde aurait deviné que c'était elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui aurait voulu me tuer...<strong>  
><strong>- On a dit que le sujet "Debrah" était clos, non ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui mais bon, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.<strong>  
><strong>- Je pense toujours comme la plupart d'entre nous, que vous vous êtes mal comprises et qu'il y a eu quiproquo mais comme aucune de vous deux veux faire le premier le pas, on n'est pas dans la merde pour que cette histoire se règle.<strong>

Kim me regardait avec ses yeux froncés pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne la ferai pas changer d'avis, et j'avais envie de répondre "Il n'y a pas de quiproquo". Mais puisque Kim a un côté garçon manqué qui impressionne, je ne dis rien. Elle croqua avec férocité dans son sandwich. Elle était métisse et je l'enviais un peu je dois dire, je ne réussis jamais à bronzer, ma peau est et restera blanche toute ma vie. Je regardai Violette qui était perdue dans ses pensées, ses cheveux teints en violet encadraient son visage rêveur, et ses yeux violet eux aussi était perdus sur la table. Je mangeai et décida de ne pas voter, sauf si je suis sûre qu'une certaine personne est l'ange.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que l'heure fatale n'arrive. Seule Kim avait voté, et je me demandais pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais Ambre qui venait de voir qu'il y avait un vote contre elle, marqua alors le prénom d'une personne sur le tableau. Je ne pus le distinguer, c'était hors de ma vue. Tout le monde parlait et personne ne le remarqua à part moi. J'eu peur que ce ne soit "Lynn" qu'elle ait inscrit sur le tableau, mais je n'eu pas le temps de vérifier. Tout le monde se tut quand arriva l'heure. Une cloche sonna un coup, et un trou se forma aussi rapide que l'éclair sous les pieds de Kim. Qui tomba dedans sans qu'on est le temps de réagir. Elle disparue tout comme le trou. Tout ça se passa en quelques secondes. Certaines personnes auraient pu gober des mouches en cet instant, même moi. La voix retentit une fois de plus

**- Dû à une égalité de vote, le bouc émissaire est mort. Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de rentrer chez vous avant 21 heures.**

J'avais complètement oublié le bouc émissaire. C'est donc pour ça qu'elle voulait absolument voter même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'Ambre était dans l'autre camp. J'aurais dû penser à cette éventualité. J'aurais pu voter moi aussi, pour la sauver. Si seulement j'y avais pensé plus tôt ! Mais je doute qu'on meurt vraiment, ou mène ce trou ? Est-ce qu'il nous emmène hors du jeu ? Où nous condamne-t-il ? Pus personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit pendant un certain moment. Tout le monde prenant une mine désespérée. Je vais au tableau pour voir qui Ambre a désigné, et je vois d'inscrit "Debrah". Bizarrement, je pense qu'elle a mit un prénom juste pour ne pas mourir. Car elle savait que le bouc allait tout prendre, surtout en y allant à la dernière seconde. Oui, j'aurais préféré que ça soit Ambre qui tombe dans ce maudit trou. Je baisse les yeux, et regarde les gens autour de moi. Quatre d'entre eux sont des loup-garous et je dois les trouver. Car je ne pense pas que les personnes que j'aime le moins soit des loups, ça serait trop simple. Peggy me saute dessus.

**- Lynn, t'as une idée sur les loups ? Tu sais qui ils sont ou pas ? Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !**  
><strong>- Euh, Peggy, t'a vraiment cru que moi, je savais tout ça ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est ici, alors demande ça à quelqu'un d'autre.<strong>  
><strong>- T'as même pas une petite idée ?<strong> Insiste-t-elle  
><strong>- Elle t'a dit que non, alors lâche-la s'il te plait Peggy.<strong>

Elle va autre part à contrecœur et déçue que je ne lui ai dit rien de plus. Je fais face à mon ami d'enfance et lui dit :

**- Tu sais, j'arrive à gérer ce genre de situation toute seule, mais merci quand même.**  
><strong>- De rien, je pensais que l'ange allait s'auto-voter pas toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'y avais pas trop réfléchi...<strong>  
><strong>- Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait...<strong> Dit-il en attendant que je donne la réponse  
><strong>- Il a sûrement eu peur de mourir, puisque personne ne sait ce qui nous attend après le saut dans le trou.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, je pense aussi que c'est ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je voulais être sûr,<strong> me dit-il en fendant d'un léger sourire.

Il me regarde quelques minutes avant de partir. Rien de particulier ne se passa le reste du temps. Je parlai avec quelques-uns de mes amis, puis parti dans ma petite maison avant l'heure de la fermeture des portes. C'était le début du jeu, et nous étions perdus.


	4. Chapitre 4

** "La vie est un jeu dont la règle est de la trouver."**

_Citation de Joyce Hagen_

* * *

><p>J'étais allez prendre ma douche. Et mon corps était recouvert par un jogging et un dos nu qui me servait de pyjama. Assise sur une chaise en tenant un stylo entre mes mains, je notais les prénoms de tous les joueurs présents. À côté de celui de Leigh était noté "villageois", et "Bouc émissaire" pour Kim. À droite du mien et de celui de Kentin était écrit "sœur" et "frère". Je savais quatre rôles sur dix-huit, ce qui était un bon début. Je notai à côté du prénom de Rosayla "innocente", je sais que pour survivre on peut faire n'importe quoi, mais Rosayla n'est dans ce genre-là. Si elle avait été loup, elle aurait tout fait pour le garder en vie, donc je sais qu'elle n'est pas louve. Je m'y juste à côté de Debrah et Ambre "doute". Pour moi il était évident que l'une ou l'autre était louve, et pourquoi pas les deux ? Il fallait que je vérifie. Voici mes deux suspectes principales. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car le visage de Kentin apparu dans mon miroir. Je me plaçai devant pour parler avec lui.<p>

**- J'ai des doutes sur Debrah et Ambre, il faudrait qu'on enquête sur elles demain.**

**- D'accord on fera ça, mais chacun de notre côté pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect.**

**- C'est ce que j'allais te dire,** dis-je souriante

**- On dirait que nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur pour rien.**

**- Oui, je suis quand même contente d'être tombée avec toi.**

Il rougit un instant, même à travers le miroir j'arrive à discerner cela.

**- Moi aussi Lynn, bon il est l'heure, bonne nuit à demain !**

**- À demain.**

Je vis après ça, mon visage apparaitre dans le miroir. "À demain", un bien grand mot, qui promet qu'on va se revoir alors qu'aucun de nous deux n'est sûr de rien. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je verrai certainement plus clair demain. Tout en laissant ma lampe de chevet allumée je fermai les yeux.

Je me réveillai avant l'heure, je n'avais pas passé une bonne nuit, mais au moins j'étais vivante. Je mangeai un peu pour prendre des forces et trouver au moins un loup. C'est donc en prenant mon calepin que je découvris que je ne savais pas comment fallait faire pour trouver les loups. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient me dire "oui je suis un loup, allez tue-moi !". Je verrai bien au moment venu. Quand la porte se déverrouilla, je sortis de ma petite maison en ayant un objectif en tête, savoir qui a été victime des loups-garous cette nuit. Je regardai ma propre porte ou mon prénom était graver dans le bois. Je touchai du bout des doigts les lettres, le "L" d'abord.

**- Bonjour toi.**

Je sursautai légèrement et me retourna face à Viktor.

**- La vôtre!**

**- Tu as survécu à l'attaque des loups alors ?** dit-il avec un sourire en coin des lèvres.

**- On dirait bien, tout comme toi !**

**- Oui que veux-tu, nous ne somme pas encore un danger pour eux apparemment.**

Après avoir dit cela il redevient sérieux en rajoutant.

**- Tu viens avec moi découvrir qui ils ont tué ?**

**- Oui si tu veux.**

**- J'ai déjà vérifié à ma droite, allons vers la gauche.**

Je le suivis donc vers la gauche en regardant les prénoms gravés sur les portes. Certain de mes camarades ne sont pas réveillés car nous sommes peu dehors. Nous nous ne rendons surement pas encore compte de ce que ce jeu peut nous faire perdre. On s'arrête devant une porte où la personne était encore là hier soir.

**- Peggy...** Dis-je à voix basse.

Son prénom est barré et en dessous de celui-ci est marqué son rôle "Villageoise". Je regarde Viktor en disant :

**- Les loups ont sûrement décidé de la tuer à cause de sa capacité à fouiner là où elle ne devrait pas.**

Il hoche la tête, pensif, et me quitte. Je vois Rosayla au loin et décide d'aller la voir pour savoir si elle tient le coup ou pas. Quand elle me voit son visage s'illumine, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, il est mort hier. Soit elle est bonne comédienne, soit je ne sais pas.

**- Hey, ça va ?**

**- Oui ça va ! Je suis contente de te voir Lynn,** dit-elle

Après m'avoir dit cela, elle me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Des fois elle a des réactions bizarres cette fille.

**- Tu t'es droguée ?** Demandais-je.

**- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

Je suis prête à dire "parce ton petit copain est mort", mais je me retiens pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nous parlâmes un peu pour nous changer les idées entre filles. Au loin, je vois du coin de l'œil Ambre en train de se diriger discrètement quelque part. Ce qui semble à mes yeux louche. Je laisse donc les filles en prétextant une excuse quelconque, et la suit jusqu'à un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards. Je n'ose pas regarder de peur de me faire prendre. Et attend qu'elle sorte pour savoir avec qui elle est. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes elle ressort, seule. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne faisait rien de très important à cet endroit. Je reste un peu plus longtemps au cas où. Et voit une tignasse rouge sortir en jetant des regards suspects autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne n'a rien vu de son entrevue avec Ambre. Mais malgré tout, il semble contrarié. Je me colle à un arbre pour ne qu'il me remarque pas. Quand il part, je pose mon doigt sur mon menton pour réfléchir à ce que je viens de voir. Castiel et Ambre qui se voient en cachette, la seule explication plausible c'est qu'ils ont un rôle en commun. Quelque chose qui les lient, sont-ils loups-garous ? Ont-ils décidé de voter quelqu'un en commun aux votes de jour ? Ou ont-ils établit des stratégies ? Mais pourquoi Castiel semblait si contrarié ? Tout en réfléchissant à tout ça, je me cognai contre Nathaniel. Notre délégué de classe. Enfin plutôt ancien délégué de classe vu qu'ici il n'y en a pas.

**- Désolée Nathaniel, ça va ?**

**- C'est ma faute Lynn, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

**- Bah alors on était deux,** dis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit gentiment, et je continuai à lui parler pendant quelques minutes. Ce jeune homme au visage angélique était vraiment adorable avec moi. Des fois je parlais avec lui au lycée, un bon ami.

**- Avec tous les livres policiers que tu as lus, t'as pas une petite idée sur tout ce qui se passe ?**

**- J'en suis toujours à chercher des indices, je ne fais pas des conclusions hâtives. Et toi alors, toujours avec tes listes ?**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Je t'observe des fois, et j'ai remarqué que t'en faisais souvent.**

**- Tu m'observes?**

Quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il rougit en évitant mon regard. Mais il répond tout simplement :

**- J'observe tout le monde, c'est comme un passe-temps.**

**- D'accord, et avec mes listes c'est un peu comme toi, je cherche des indices.**

Je le regarde suspicieuse en me disant que peut-être je parle avec un loup. Quand il croise mes yeux, il devine à quoi je pense.

**- Je me dis la même de toi Lynn, ce qui me fait penser qu'on est juste en train de se suspecter entre innocent.**

**- Comment être sûr que tu n'es pas un loup,** dis-je avec malice.

**- J'aurais dévoré Castiel ou Debrah depuis longtemps si j'étais un loup.**

Il avait un argument de taille, je l'avoue. Et je devine à quel point il était sincère en disant ça. À vrai dire on était plus en train de rigoler que de se suspecter en ce moment.

**- Allez à plus tard Nathou !**

**- À plus,** répondit-il.

Je fis un bisou dans la paume de ma main pour le lui envoyer pendant que je partais jusqu'à chez moi, pour manger un morceau avant de savoir si j'allais voter pour quelqu'un ou non.


	5. Chapitre 5

**"Des fois nous n'avons pas besoin de conseils mais juste d'une personne pour nous écouter"**

* * *

><p>C'était le début d'aprèm, et il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun vote. Même moi je ne savais pas pour qui voter. Il n'y avait pas de news sur Ambre, et Debrah était collée à son chéri d'amour aux cheveux rouges. Comment pouvait-il aimer une personne aussi détestable à mes yeux ? Remarque, moi seule savait à quel point elle les manipulait tous. Je ne m'étais pas laisser avoir et elle avait essayé de monter les amis qu'on avait en commun contre moi, ça n'avait pas marché, mais tout le monde pensait qu'on s'était juste mal comprises. Ce qui était faux bien sûr, du coup on s'évitait souvent tout en se lançant des regards de tueuses. Je remarquai qu'Ambre regardait Castiel d'une drôle de façon, avec insistance je dirais. On attendait, encore et encore, comme des vaches qui mangent leur foin dans leurs cages tout en sachant qu'elles sont engraissées pour qu'on les déguste. Mais elles ne font rien contre, car elles ne peuvent rien y faire. À part retarder leur fin. Je me mords les lèvres quelques minutes avant que la cloche résonne. Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Comme j'étais près de l'estrade pour voir qui allait voter contre qui, je vis Ambre voter contre Debrah, Debrah voter contre Nathaniel et quand Castiel vota contre le délégué, j'y vis de l'hésitation. Mais à peine eu-t-il déposé le stylo que j'entendis le bruit du non-retour derrière moi. J'eus juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois Nathaniel, tomber dans le trou de la mort. La voix résonna mais je l'entendis à peine.<p>

**- Le Village a décidé d'éliminer Nathaniel qui était Cupidon. Bonne soirée à tous.**

Ce fut Alexy qui vint me voir en premier. Il me prit par les épaules et m'emmena chez lui.

**- Ça va?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
><strong>- Oui, c'est juste que Nathaniel était un bon ami,<strong> dis-je en essuyant une larme qui était sur le coin de mon œil.  
><strong>- Je comprends, je suis désolé,<strong> dit-il en baissant la tête.  
><strong>- C'est pas de ta faute Alex, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?<strong>

Il me sourit avant de me dire :

**- Non rien, laisse tomber.**

Il me parla encore un peu pour me remonter le moral. Et je partis me promener dans le village. Tout le monde semblait triste de la disparition de Nathaniel. J'entendis des voix dans une petite ruelle. Je m'y approchai pour écouter.

**- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, comment t'as osé faire ça ! Dire qu'avant je t'aimais, maintenant je te hais au plus haut point ! Putain !** Dit une femme à la voix cassée.

Je continuai à tendre l'oreille, mais la personne à qui elle s'adressait ne répondit pas. Elle continua donc avec autorité :

**- T'as préféré la croire plutôt que moi ? J'espère qu'au moins maintenant tu me crois.**

Je vis ensuite une tignasse blonde sortir avec précipitation. C'était Ambre, je la suivis jusqu'à chez elle. Et j'eus de la peine pour elle en premier lieu, elle avait perdu son frère et je compatissais. En deuxième lieu, je voulais découvrir le mystère de ces paroles.  
>J'entrai donc en douceur chez elle, elle pleurait, mais quand elle me vit arriver, elle essaya de reprendre contenance.<p>

**- Tu fais quoi ici, toi ?** Dit-elle en crachant presque.  
><strong>- Je suis désolée pour Nath, je sais que je ne l'aimais surement pas autant que toi, mais je comprends à moitié ta peine on va dire.<strong>

Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de dire

**- C'est la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi ici, je voulais le protéger, mais j'ai raté.**

Je ne relevai pas. On resta silencieuses quelques instants. Sans rien à nous dire. Puis elle parla à nouveau :

**- Si je te dis de voter Debrah demain, tu me suis?**  
><strong>- Pourquoi je te suivrais?<strong>  
><strong>- Peut-être parce que tu comprends très bien ce que je ressens pour mon frère.<strong>

Était-ce un sous-entendu? Une sorte d'énigme? Ou était-ce un piège? Je me levai avant de lui répondre :

**- Je verrai demain.**

Je sortis pensive de cette conversation. La soirée passa très vite, personne ne parlait vraiment, ils se leurraient avec des conversations stupides et sans importance, et moi je n'avais pas le moral. Avec Kentin, on n'avait pas eu grand-chose à se dire, j'avais juste précisé qu'Ambre m'avait demandé de voter contre Debrah, et on avait débattu à ce sujet, pour savoir s'il fallait la croire ou non. Lui affirmait que c'était un piège, mais moi, la phrase qu'elle m'avait dit résonnait dans ma tête, et elle me disait qu'Ambre était dans mon camp, on avait donc décidé d'en savoir plus sur Debrah demain. C'est donc avec ma lampe de chevet allumée que je m'endormis. Mes songes étaient doux, et merveilleux. Jusqu'à ce que je sente des objets me lacérer le corps. Des griffes plutôt, qui entaillaient mes bras et mes jambes, je sentis ensuite des crocs mordre mon cou. Je sentais le sang couler et la douleur devenir insupportable. Je pensais que j'allais mourir jusqu'à ce que j'avale quelque chose qui redonna vie à mon corps, comme une deuxième vie qui s'installait en moi. Je me réveillai en sueurs dans mon lit. Je m'assis et vérifia que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me sentis soulagée quand je regardais mes bras qui n'avaient aucune griffure ou autre trace. Je me rendormis tout de suite après avec soulagement.

La nuit m'avait porté conseil en quelque sorte, comment Ambre savait-elle que j'étais sœur ? La seule réponse fut qu'elle était la voyante. J'étais persuadée qu'elle l'était, ce qui était assez logique dans un sens. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que Debrah était un loup-garou ? Au pire pensais-je, ça me dérangeait pas de me débarrasser d'elle.  
>Quelqu'un apparu devant moi, c'était Viktor. Il me regarda avec un mini-sourire et me dit :<p>

**- Personne est mort cette nuit, c'est une bonne nouvelle je trouve.**  
><strong>- Oui, ça c'est sûr, ça veut dire que soit la sorcière à utiliser sa potion de vie, soit le salvateur a protéger la bonne personne, ou les loups ont décidé sans le savoir de manger l'ancien qui est protégé une fois de l'attaque des loups.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça laisse beaucoup de possibilité alors.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que...<strong>  
><strong>- Que quoi?<strong> Dit-il avec curiosité.  
><strong>- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais cette nuit j'ai cru que je me faisais dévorer par les loups, c'était atroce, j'arrive encore à sentir ma peau se déchirer,<strong>dis-je dans un frisson d'horreur.  
>- <strong>Pourtant tu es toujours là. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.<strong>  
><strong>- Jusqu'à ce que j'avale quelque chose qui me revitalise.<strong> Je pris une pause avant de rajouter, **je crois que c'est moi que les loups ont essayé de dévorer cette nuit, mais la sorcière m'a sauvée.**

Je m'arrêtai net devant lui en disant cette phrase, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas.

**- C'est possible,** dit-il en me regardant.

Ses yeux semblaient soulagés de me voir vivante. Pour la première fois, il caressa ma joue, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Sa main était moins douce que la mienne, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je dû rougir violement car il détourna le regard et mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de partir en me disant "à plus tard". Je restais plantée là une seconde de plus avant de me rappeler pour qui je voulais voter, et au moins une heure avant le résonnement des cloches. Je notai Debrah et quelques minutes après, Ambre me suivit le sourire aux lèvres. La concernée sembla décontenancée face a cette provocation.


	6. Chapitre 6

** "On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation."**

_ Citation de Platon_

* * *

><p>Debrah vint vers moi avec prudence, et engagea la conversation.<p>

**- Pourquoi tu suis Ambre ?**  
><strong>- Parce que je pense que tu es une louve, c'est aussi simple que ça, en plus tu as tué Nathaniel, raison de plus pour voter contre toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as aucune preuve,<strong> dit-elle  
><strong>- Je n'en ai pas besoin, il me suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu es coupable.<strong>

Quelques personnes vinrent s'attrouper autour de nous.

**- D'accord, donc ça ne te pose pas de problème que je vote contre toi.**  
><strong>- Je t'en prie, ne te gène surtout pas.<strong>

Elle vota donc, quelques minutes après je vis Violette voter contre Debrah ce qui me surprit beaucoup. Apparemment Debrah aussi fut surprise.

**- Violette, pourquoi tu me désignes ?**  
><strong>- J'ai confiance en Lynn, désolée Debrah.<strong>

Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter. Debrah se tourna donc vers son amoureux avec des yeux mielleux.

**- Chaton va voter Lynn s'il te plait, soutient-moi, tu sais très bien que je suis innocente.**  
><strong>- À vrai dire je n'ai pas l'intention de voter<strong> dit-il avec froideur.

Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit qu'elle le manipulait comme un pantin. La jeune fille se retourna face à moi et dit avec suspicion.

**- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir voté contre Nathaniel, Castiel est aussi suspect que moi.**

Le dénommé jeune homme aux cheveux rouge, sembla blessé d'être accusé par sa copine.

**- Ne me fait pas porter le chapeau, c'est toi qui m'a incité à voter contre lui.**  
><strong>- Quoi dit-elle en paraissant surprise, c'est toi qui m'as dit "Votons-le, je suis sûr à 100% qu'il est un loup".<strong>  
><strong>- Alors Nathaniel et Lynn avaient raison finalement,<strong> dit-il en rigolant presque.

Son rire était cassé. Je voyais dans ses yeux la tristesse qui le rongea d'un seul coup. Il vota contre Debrah et partit en direction de chez lui. Elle continua quand même de l'accuser pour sauver sa peau, certains la croyait, d'autres non. Je me mordis la lèvre et courut pour suivre Castiel.

**- Castiel attend,** dis-je pour qu'il arrête d'aller aussi vite

Il fit comme s'il ne m'entendait pas et me claqua la porte au nez. Il restait surement trente minutes avant le verdict définitif, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le rebelle sombrer dans la douleur d'une rupture. Ils avaient rompu dans un sens. J'ouvris doucement la porte et il le remarqua.

**- T'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas te voir, je ne veux voir personne ok ! Alors maintenant dégage.** Puis il rajouta avec un sourire ironique et mouillé**, tu devrais être contente, tu avais raison depuis le début à son sujet.**

Il se mit de dos, attendant surement que je parte. Mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je m'approchai de lui, tout doucement et dit juste avant de l'étreindre de dos.

**- J'aurais préféré avoir tort, tu sais. Je vais te laisser seul, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.**

Je me détachais de lui et partit. A mon contact il s'était tendu, mais à mon grand soulagement, il m'avait laissé faire. Je rejoignis les autres et priât pour que ça soit Debrah qui ait le plus de vote. Je remarquais que mon amie d'enfance m'avait suivie dans les votes. Et c'était Debrah qui devrait mourir dans moins de quelques minutes, malgré ses efforts pour que certaines personnes changent d'avis. Elle tomba dans le trou malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter. On l'avait vue courir au dernier moment, mais ça ne servait à rien. C'est dans un cri qui nous glaça le sang qu'elle disparut du jeu. La voix annonça donc à la surprise de certains :

**- Les Villageois, après un vote très serré ont décidés d'éliminer Debrah, son rôle était loup-garou. Bonne soirée.**

Si j'avais pu j'aurais pu sauter de joie face à cette nouvelle. Mais certaines personnes que je connaissais semblaient déçues par Debrah. Elle avait essayé de les manipuler, et elle leur avait mentit. Mais bon, comment j'aurais fait, si j'avais été moi-même un loup-garou ? Peut-être que j'aurais été pire qu'elle, juste pour survivre. Rosalya me sauta dessus, car elle aussi était heureuse d'avoir pu venger en quelque sorte son petit copain. On passa la fin de la soirée toutes les deux à parler des éventuels loups qui restaient. Puis elle partit avant le couvre-feu. Et je me retrouvais seule à la maison. Je sortis ma liste et la compléta :

_" -_ _Moi / Sœur_  
><em>- Castiel<em>  
><em>- Lysandre<em>  
><em>- Iris<em>  
><em>- Kentin  Frère_  
><em>- Kim  Bouc émissaire_  
><em>- Nathaniel  Cupidon_  
><em>- Violette<em>  
><em>- Armin<em>  
><em>- Alexy<em>  
><em>- Rosalya (innocente sûr)<em>  
><em>- Capucine<em>  
><em>- Charlotte<em>  
><em>- Ambre  Voyante_  
><em>- Li<em>  
><em>- Melody<em>  
><em>- Debrah  Loup_  
><em>- Jade<em>  
><em>- Peggy  Villageois_  
><em>- Dake<em>  
><em>- Leigh  Villageois_  
><em>- Vicktor<em>

_Loups restants : 3 "_

Voilà, il restait trois loup-garou. J'étais tentée de mettre Violette en innocente, mais le doute c'était installé en moi. C'est tellement facile de se faire passer pour un innocent que je préférais ne pas me hâter. Je mâchouillais mon crayon une dernière fois avant de ranger le tout dans les sous-vêtements qui était à ma disposition. Je me dirigeais devant le miroir en attendant l'heure de notre communication habituelle. Quand il apparut enfin, on parla de ce qu'on avait découvert.

**- On peut avoir confiance en Ambre, je suis sur qu'elle est innocente.**  
><strong>- Tu es sure ? Tu sais à quel point elle peut être mesquine,<strong> dit-il avec insistance.  
><strong>- Oui je sais, mais bon elle savait qui j'étais et ça, seule la voyante peut le savoir !<strong>  
><strong>- Bon d'accord, tu marques un point, mais alors qui sont les trois loups restants ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas, il y a deux possibilités, soit ils ont essayé de sauver Debrah en votant Castiel, soit ils ont essayé de s'innocenter en la votant elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça nous aide beaucoup Lynn,<strong> dit-il en soupirant avec un sourire.  
><strong>- Il est plus dur que ce qu'il parait ce jeu, plus ça va et plus je doute de tout le monde.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça me fait la même chose...<strong>

On reste silencieux quelques instants, à cause de la discussion. Puis je dis en regardant l'horloge :

**- C'est bientôt l'heure, demain on enquête et on se fait un topo le soir.**  
><strong>- D'accord Chef,<strong> dit-il pour se moquer de moi

Je lui tire la langue et son visage disparaît. Je me dirige vers le lit et m'y allonge. Juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, je me demande qui des personnes qui sont là, avec moi dans ce jeu, me mentent ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**"Et finalement... cette question... le mystère... Qui raconte l'histoire de qui... Qui lève le rideau... Qui choisit les pas que nous allons danser... Qui nous rend fou... Nous cingle de coups de fouet et nous acclame dans la victoire quand nous survivons à l'impossible... Qui fait tout cela... Qui fait en sorte que notre existence honore les autres... Qui envoie des monstres pour nous tuer... Et en même temps nous chante que nous ne mourrons jamais... Qui nous apprend ce qui est vérité, ce qui est mensonge... Qui décide pourquoi l'on vit et quel combat mérite que l'on risque la mort... Qui nous enchaîne, et qui détient la clé qui peut nous libérer... C'est VOUS, vous avez toutes les armes en vous, alors battez-vous !"**

_Citation venant du film "Sucker Punch"_

* * *

><p>Les bruits de dehors me réveillent. Je m'étire les bras, le dos, et les jambes avant de sortir du lit. Je mange un morceau de brioche et boit un verre de lait avant de m'habiller avec des vêtements confortables. J'ouvre la porte avec appréhension, je ne suis pas morte, c'est déjà sa. Quelques personnes sont dehors en train de discuter. Je passe devant les portes pour savoir qui est mort cette nuit. Sur celle de Kim, j'effleure les lettres avec un pincement aux cœurs. Mais quand je vois le prénom d'Alexy barré cela a un effet encore plus immédiat. Ma gorge se noue et je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas, pas ici. Je retourne dans ma petite maison en retenant mes larmes de couler. Quand je suis presque arrivée, une main attrape mon bras. Ce qui me stoppe net. Je veux juste être seule un petit instant, est-ce si difficile de me l'accorder ?<p>

**- Lynn ...**

Je regarde mon interlocuteur. Il parait soucieux en me voyant, pourtant je suis sure de ne pas avoir laissé une seule goutte d'eau salée couler. J'essaye de ravaler mes larmes avant de lui dire :

**- J'aimerais rester seule un petit moment s'il te plait, après on parlera si tu veux.**

Au lieu de me lâcher et d'aller à l'endroit opposé d'où je suis, Vicktor ouvre ma porte et me fait entrer avant de la refermer derrière moi. Ensuite il se repositionne en face de moi.

**- Je sais que tu étais proche d'Alexy, et j'ai vu qu'il ne reviendrait pas.**

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse pour me réconforter, ce qui me surprend, je l'avoue. Il ne ferait jamais ça en temps normal. Je lui réponds donc avant de laisser couler quelques larmes :

**- Il n'y a pas que lui, tous ceux qui sont partis me manquent. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne se rend compte de la situation. Nous sommes tous en train de mourir un par un, et on ne peut rien arrêter. Et si ça continue comme ça...**  
><strong>- Chuttt,<strong> me dit-il doucement pour me calmer.

Il m'attire à lui et m'enlace de ces deux bras. Son odeur masculine me réconforte. Je reste quelques instants comme ça, à profiter de ce moment d'intimité qui me fait tellement de bien. Je n'aime pas trop me montrer comme ça devant les gens. Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin qu'au moins une personne face ça. Je m'écarte de lui en essuyant rageusement mes larmes.

**- Je vais trouver et éliminer ces loups avant que tout le monde ne meurt,** dis-je avec détermination.

Il sourit avant de dire :

**- Je préfère te voir comme ça !**  
><strong>- Au fait, tu étais venu me voir pour quoi au départ?<strong>  
><strong>- Quand j'ai vu qu'Alexy était mort, et comme je sais que vous étiez plus ou moins proches...<strong> Dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, je lui coupe la parole :

**- Comment ça plus ou moins proches ?**

Il me regarde un peu gêné mais tout en gardant son sang-froid avant de dire :

**- Vous n'êtes pas en couple ?**  
><strong>- Bien sûr que non,<strong> dis-je surprise, **Alexy est gay, c'était juste un très bon ami.**

Il ne répond pas toute suite. Plusieurs émotions passent dans ses yeux, j'arrive à distinguer du soulagement.

**- Franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il préférait les hommes.**  
><strong>- Pourtant ça crève les yeux, et je ne dit pas ça parce qu'il adore le shopping. Je dis ça parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder les mecs. Et toi, tu faisais partie de ceux qui lui on tapé dans l'œil,<strong> dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
><strong>- C'est flatteur,<strong> répond-t-il en frottant sa nuque avec sa main, **mais les hommes c'est pas mon truc.**

Mais avant que je ne rajoute quelque chose il continue en prenant une inspiration.

**- Bon allez je te laisse, je dois faire un truc. À plus.**

Il sort et me laisse seule dans ma petite maison. Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je me rends compte qu'on parlait de lui comme s'il était encore vivant. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrais plus sa chevelure bleue vif apparaitre devant moi le matin dans le bus scolaire. Je me mords la lèvre et me promets intérieurement de venger la mort de mes amis. Avec cet événement j'ai à peine regardé son rôle, j'essaye donc de me remémorer les mots en dessous de son prénom. Ça commence par la lettre "A", et c'est le rôle de l'Ange qui me vient tout de suite en tête. C'était donc ça son rôle ? Je me rappelle de quelque chose qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, il s'était excusé et je n'avais pas très bien comprit pourquoi. Tout devient plus clair, il était désolé car il n'avait pas remplit son rôle en essayant de mourir au premier tour, ce qui nous aurait peut-être tous sauver la vie... Mais la sienne ? Serait-il vraiment mort en se sacrifiant ? Lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? D'avoir essayé de survivre ? Non, je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça, qui aurait eu le courage de se voter pour mourir ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite ? Même moi je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de le faire. De toute façon il n'est plus là, donc ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Maintenant que c'est fait, on doit avancer, on doit trouver les loups restants et les condamner. J'espère juste au fond de moi, que ce n'est pas ceux que j'aime le plus.

Je cogne à la porte plusieurs fois, en n'ayant absolument aucune réponse. Me mordant la lèvre j'attrape la poignée et appuie dessus. Et je le vois, la tête entre ses mains presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le lit. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, et ça me donne un petit pincement au cœur. Je m'approche de lui et vient signaler ma présence en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardent avec souffrance, et il ne me repousse pas. Je le prends donc dans mes bras en trouvant la force de ne pas pleurer avec lui. Plusieurs minutes après, je vois une tignasse orange apparaitre. Elle me regarde avec hésitation, tristesse et je décèle avec surprise de la jalousie. Je dis donc à Armin tout doucement :

**- Je dois y aller, Iris est là, elle va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?**

Il hoche la tête péniblement et je le lâche avec regret. Iris me sourit et vient me remplacer en y mettant un peu plus d'amour je dirais. Je sors de chez lui troublée et prend une grande bouffée d'air avant de marcher jusqu'à chez Ambre.  
>Quand j'arrive chez elle, elle n'est pas là. Je la cherche donc pendant un petit moment avant de la voir parler avec Rosalya, ce qui me surprend beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas une discussion amicale, ma chère amie à la chevelure blanche l'accuse toujours d'être un loup.<p>

**- T'as peut-être l'air innocente, mais je suis sure que t'es une louve.**  
><strong>- Ah ouais, et j'ai voté contre un loup pour le fun alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as très bien pu la tuer pour t'innocenter, ce n'est pas comme si tu portais Débrah dans ton cœur !<strong>  
><strong>- Croit ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. C'est pas parce que tu ne m'aimes pas que je suis forcement la méchante de l'histoire ! Méfie-toi surtout de ceux qui sont proches de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?<strong> Dit Rosalya qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.  
><strong>- Que tu devrais faire attention à tes potes, comme par exemple, Iris, Violette, Lysandre, et tout tes autres soit disant amis ! Car parmi eux se cache forcement un loup, voire deux.<strong>  
><strong>- Pff, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, moi au moins je connais mes amis !<strong>

Et c'est sur ceci qu'elle partit rejoindre le frère de Leigh. Ambre secoua la tête pour surement essayer de se remettre de cette conversation. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui demanda :

**- C'est vrai ? Un de ceux que tu as nommé est loup ?**  
><strong>- J'en sais rien, mais bon faudrait qu'elle arrête de faire confiance à tous ceux qu'ils lui disent être dans le camp des innocents.<strong>

C'est avec un sourire exaspéré qu'elle se tourna vers moi. Ambre, qui me sourit ? Un miracle vient de se produire.

**- Tu voulais quoi ?**  
><strong>- Je voudrais qu'on trouve à nous deux les loups et qu'on les tues avant que ce soit eux qui nous tue.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis d'accord, mais si un jour on m'aurait dit que je m'allierais avec toi, je ne l'aurais jamais crût.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi,<strong> dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Ensuite on alla chez moi et on parla des quelques possibilités, me disant que certaines personnes étaient vraiment innocentes, mais tout en me cachant leurs rôles. On en arriva à parler de nos amies respectives.

**- Mes amies sont plutôt normales avec moi. Peut-être plus méfiantes, mais ça c'est tout le monde.**  
><strong>- Moi je ne sais pas trop, Charlotte me cache quelque chose et je le sens. Après toutes ces années avec elle, je peux te dire qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais<strong>.  
><strong>- Plus de détails s'il te plait?<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais que ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais elle est plutôt maligne. Tu sais que c'est grâce à elle qu'on n'a pas eu notre contrôle d'histoire.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah bon comment ça ?<strong>  
><strong>- Si je te l'explique, je serais obligée de te tuer après,<strong> dit-elle avec malice.  
><strong>- Bon, je vais m'en passer alors. Et sinon, revenons à nos moutons ?<strong>  
><strong>- Bon tu sais le jour où je voulais qu'on vote Débrah, et bah elle a trouvé d'excellentes excuses pour ne pas suivre mon vote. Alors que le jour suivant, quand elle a vu que ça se jouait entre Castiel et Débrah, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à la voter.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est un loup.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi je pense qu'elle l'est, mais je n'en suis pas sure.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu serais prête à la tuer, même si c'est ton amie ?<strong>  
><strong>- Lynn, entre moi et elle, je me choisis moi. Je suis une fille sympa, mais sache que je suis prête à tout pour survivre à ce jeu,<strong> dit-elle avec une lueur sombre dans ces yeux.

Un doute me saisit aussitôt, si elle est prête à tout, serait-elle capable de se faire passer pour une voyante alors qu'elle est un loup ? Ou est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être ? Car après tout, je me suis fait peut-être des illusions en croyant qu'elle savait mon rôle ? Et en plus de ça, les seuls noms qu'elle veut bien me dire sont ceux des loups. Deux intuitions se présentent à moi, laquelle est la bonne?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Je ne sait pas si vous avez remarquer, mais il y a un mort a chaque chapitres, et c'est fait exprès.<strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

**"Il y a des sourires qui ne savent qu'avouer la tristesse du cœur."**

_Citation Jean-Raymond Boudou_

* * *

><p>Je suis assise sur un banc toute seul face à mes pensées. J'aimerais que la musique vienne se joindre à moi, mais ici il n'y a rien qui y ressemble, pas d'Ipod ou de radio, même pas de télé. Je me sens perdue, je doute de tout et de tout le monde, je soupire frustrée. Je suis à l'ombre sous un arbre depuis un long moment maintenant. Je pense à Ambre, est-elle vraiment voyante, ou est-elle une louve ? Dois-je suivre son instinct et voter Charlotte? Ou voter quelqu'un d'autre que je trouve suspect ? Je vois Iris se diriger vers moi, je l'accueille avec un sourire sincère. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et son regard a l'air triste.<p>

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,** je demande inquiète.  
><strong>-C'est Armin, il est presque inconsolable.<strong>  
><strong>-En même temps c'était son frère et jumeau en plus, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir,<strong> dis-je tristement.  
><strong>-Le pire c'est qu'ils ont beau être complètement différents, ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup.<strong>

Puis elle rajoute avec un sourire rêveur.

**-Tu te rappelles la fois, où on leur a laissé le choix de choisir où on devait aller manger ?**  
><strong>-Oui,<strong> dis-je en me souvenant, **Armin voulait aller au MacDo et Alexy au Queek.**

Je rigolai à ce souvenir, je me rappelais leurs disputes par rapport à ça et à leurs entêtements, puis Iris rajouta en rigolant elle aussi :

**-Du coup on a choisi à ni l'un, ni l'autre, on a mangé Kebab.**

C'était le bon vieux temps, où on n'était pas ici, et où Alexy était toujours là. Iris pensa pareil que moi, car nos sourires disparurent en même temps et elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.  
>Je me souvenais du sourire d'Alexy, de ses yeux violets, de sa bonne humeur toujours pressente et de son amitié. Je parlais des mecs avec lui, et des fois on mettait des notes à ceux qu'on voyait, c'était amusant, et ça me manque. J'espère au fond de moi que tout ceci n'est vraiment qu'un jeu, et qu'ils nous attendent tous quelque part... Peut-être qu'ils nous regardent, et qu'ils sont heureux d'être toujours en vie. Peut-être même qu'ils espèrent qu'on finisse rapidement ce jeu pour tout nous raconter et qu'après on pourra peut-être en rire. Mais je me fais des illusions en pensant cela.<br>Je reste avec elle dans cette position longtemps avant qu'elle ne reparte auprès d'Armin.

**-Fais lui un bisou de part.**

Iris acquiesce, et je la regarde partir, ses cheveux roux sont si voyants que je la suis un bon moment avant de la perdre de vue. Je soupire encore une fois, qui sont ces fichus loups? Un de mes amis en est vraiment un? Je sais que c'est très probable, mais qui? Et serai-je assez forte pour le tuer pour en sauver d'autres? Je me demande aussi si tout le monde pense comme moi, que je ne veux pas sauver que ma peau, mais aussi ceux et celles à qui je tiens.  
>Je me surprends à me dire qu'Iris aurait tué Alexy pour avoir Armin avec elle, mais je secoue la tête, elle ne ferrait jamais ça, j'en suis sûre ! Enfin, je crois.<br>Je me rends compte que peut-être je ne les connais pas aussi bien, mes amis. En fait j'aimerais beaucoup que les loups me tuent, pour ne pas avoir à choisir qui dois-je tuer ou pas, qui je soupçonne ou pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. J'aimerais beaucoup écouter de la musique pour oublier tous ces tracas, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes.

Je sens le vent glisser lentement sur ma peau, comme pour me réconforter, mais il a quelque chose de presque irréel. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une jeune fille brune avec des yeux bleus se dirige vers moi d'un pas déterminé.  
>Melody toujours impeccablement coiffée et habillée et qui est pourtant dépourvue de maquillage. Je me rappelle à cet instant une révélation qu'elle nous avait faite un jour, lors d'une soirée. Comme quoi elle était amoureuse de Nathaniel depuis la seconde, et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait attendre ou lui dire, elle avait peur de se faire rejeter et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait préféré attendre, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle le regrette. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air si triste, peut-être essaye-t-elle de ne rien faire paraitre, car après tout, nous n'avons pas tous la même façon de passer à autre chose, ou de surmonter la douleur.<p>

**-Hey Melo !**  
><strong>-Lynn, il faut qu'on parle,<strong> dit-elle sans appel.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et finit pas me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de me dire :

**-Il faut que tu votes Ambre pour le vote d'aujourd'hui.**

Je suis surprise par sa demande si soudaine.

**-Pourquoi?**  
><strong>-Je suis sûre qu'elle est un loup-garou, je ne peux pas te dire exactement pourquoi mais aie confiance, s'il te plait.<strong>

Ses mots sont insistants et vraiment convaincants.

-Je vais y réfléchir alors...

Elle ne semble pas satisfaite de ma réponse et me prend les mains pour que je l'écoute plus attentivement.

**- Lynn, je sais qu'Ambre t'a convaincue qu'elle était innocente, mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes mais je sais qu'elle est un loup-garou, vote-la pour Nathaniel et pour tous ceux qui nous ont quitté, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que ce carnage s'arrête le plus vite possible.**

Elle relâche mes mains et repart me laissant ébranlée par notre conversation. Je pense que si elle avait attendu une réponse, je n'aurais pas été capable de dire quoique ce soit.  
>Pour Alexy... Pour Kim... je dois faire un choix. Dans quelques heures une autre personne va mourir et autant que ce soit un loup. Charlotte ou Ambre ? Comment savoir? Les deux auraient pu potentiellement tuer tous ceux qui sont morts la nuit. La journée n'est pas encore finie, j'ai cependant un petit moment pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire.<p>

Les votes ont commencé et certaines personnes se jettent sur le tableau pour voter contre Ambre. Moi je n'ai pas encore décidé, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur de me tromper ou de faire une énorme connerie. Je me tiens à l'écart et observe ce qui se passe. Je vois le regard triomphant de Melody quand les votes contre Ambre augmentent, elle a sûrement été voir d'autre personnes pour les convaincre de la tuer, ce qui ne me surprend pas car elle est sacrement douée pour que les gens la suivent. Malgré tout, j'arrive à distinguer que la blonde a bel et bien voté contre son amie, Charlotte, celle-ci semble vouloir ne pas chercher pourquoi. J'entends une voix aiguë que je reconnaîtrai entre mille non loin de moi.

**-D'où tu m'accuses d'être une louve?**  
><strong>-Ça ne sert à rien de nier, je t'ai découverte ! Je sais que tu fais partie du camp des loups-garous !<strong>  
><strong>- Si tu savais à quel point tu te goures ma pauvre ! T'es naïve à ce point-là? Et vous tous, vous la suivez aveuglement? Juste à cause d'une intuition?<strong>  
><strong>-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple intuition ma chère. <strong>

Ambre semble vouloir étriper Melody, mais je vois très bien qu'elle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire. Castiel est justement en train de suivre le vote d'Ambre, ce que je trouve assez bizarre je l'avoue, pourquoi? C'est vrai qu'elle avait démasqué Debrah, mais est-ce la seule raison ? C'est avec surprise que Li fait la même chose, elle aussi doute-elle de son amie? Capucine semble aussi vouloir épargner la blonde. Vais-je suivre mon instinct, ou ma tête?

**-Allez-y tuez-moi, mais je te préviens Melody, si je meurs ce soir, demain tu mourras et pas à cause des loups,** dit-elle comme si elle crachait du venin.  
><strong>-Nous verrons,<strong> dit la concernée dont la phrase ne l'avait même pas touché tellement elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

Je sentis quelqu'un se glisser à mes cotées, et je fus contente de reconnaître qui.

**-Alors, tu vas voter pour qui?** Dit Kentin.

Je me retournai face à lui, et lui souris, je me sentais proche de lui, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux, c'était quelque chose d'autre que je ne saurais décrire.

**-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en soufflant, et toi?**  
><strong>-A vrai dire j'avais l'intention de me fier à ton instinct,<strong> répondit-il gêné.

Sans vraiment le savoir, il m'avait donné la réponse que je cherchais.

**-Finalement je sais ce que je vais faire, tu me suis toujours?**

Il hocha la tête, et on se dirigea vers le tableau des votes où on vota contre Charlotte. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas encore trompé jusque-là, et c'est donc lui que j'avais choisi. Ensuite Violette et Vicktor suivirent mon vote et les deux filles étaient maintenant à égalité. Tout allait se jouer au random, le hasard si vous préférez. Je remarquai le regard accusateur de Melody et celui gratifiant d'Ambre. Et si les innocents s'accusaient mutuellement et que finalement les loups étaient ceux qui se faisaient discrets?  
>L'heure avait sonné, et tout le monde ne savait pas s'il fallait regarder la brune ou la blonde. Elles avaient l'air toutes les deux paniquées, même si elles essayaient de le cacher. Pourtant un trou béant avala l'une d'elle, on put entendre son cri perçant traverser le sol tandis qu'il se refermait, content de son repas. Une voix résonna ensuite, une voix que je commençais à détester.<p>

**-Les Villageois, après un vote très serré on décidés d'éliminer Charlotte, son rôle était loup-garou. Bonne soirée.**

Certains étaient abasourdies par la nouvelle, d'autres comme moi étaient heureux et tristes en même temps, car même si un loup était mort, un autre élève de notre classe venait de disparaître.


	9. Chapitre 9

**« Souviens-toi que tu es comme un acteur dans le rôle que l'auteur t'a confié : court, s'il est court long, s'il est long. Il dépend de toi de bien jouer ton rôle, mais non de le choisir. »**

_Citation de __Épictète_

* * *

><p>Tout le monde semble soulagé que ce soit un loup qui soit tombé dans le trou de la mort, ils ont oublié qu'elle faisait quand même partie de notre classe avant que ce jeu ne commence? Et si on avait été des loups comment auraient-ils réagi? Si j'avais été un loup, aurais-je vraiment eu le choix? Si j'avais été un loup, je pense que j'aurais essayé de préserver ceux que j'aime le plus, mais à quel prix...<br>Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, mais moi je reste sur la place, profondément plongée dans mes pensées pour pouvoir bouger. Ce n'est que quand Melody me saute dessus que mes yeux reprennent leurs vitalités.

**-Lynn, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté?** Dit-elle avec un ton accusateur.  
><strong>-Je ne comprends pas là, on vient de voir partir un loup, qu'est ce qui te gène là-dedans?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Je pensais que tu étais plus maligne que ça !<strong>

Je rêve ou elle vient de me traiter d'idiote indirectement.

**-Melody, je sais que ce jeu nous met tous à bout de nerf, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver contre moi,** je rajoute en reprenant mon souffle, **et si tu m'expliquais, peut-être que je comprendrais ce qui apparemment doit me sauter aux yeux.**

Je croise mes bras, et fronce les sourcils. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et semble s'être calmée un peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine qui fait sa crise, ou un caprice.

**-Désolée, je crois que ce jeu me rend un peu folle, je déteste ne rien contrôler, ce qui est visiblement le cas ici. Mais je vais t'expliquer ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'Ambre fait partie du camp des loups-garous, enfin plutôt de son propre camp, je pense qu'elle est le loup-garou blanc, et qu'elle tue un par un ses confrères le jour pour qu'on la croie innocente.**  
><strong>-Tu es sûre,<strong> dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
><strong>- Oui, comme par hasard elle ne vote que des loups, ce qui est étrange, et j'ai d'autres raisons qui me poussent à croire que ma théorie est très probable, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.<strong>

Je ne réponds pas et replonge dans mes pensées, elle me sourit avant de partir rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre. Toute cette hypothèse tient la route, et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je suis vraiment idiote ! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment très malin de la part du loup-garou blanc de tuer le jour pour se faire passer pour un innocent, plutôt que de tuer ses confrères la nuit, quand il en a l'occasion. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Ambre pour en être sûre, évidement je ne vais pas lui dire que je pense qu'elle est le loup-garou blanc. Peut-être même que c'est Melody la voyante. Ça veut dire que tout à l'heure, un loup serait mort quoiqu'il arrive? Ceci me laisse perplexe car j'ai l'impression que c'est trop facile, on trouve tous les loups d'un seul coup? On se trompe sûrement quelque part, mais où?

Je me dirige lentement vers Castiel qui est seul, assis sur un banc, en train de penser.

**-Hey Cast !**  
><strong>-Salut planche à pain.<strong>

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et il me sourit gentiment, au moins son sens de l'humour est toujours là, ce qui me rassure.

**-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.**  
><strong>-Vas-y, balance.<strong>  
><strong>-Pourquoi tu suis toujours Ambre dans ses votes?<strong>

Il semble vouloir me répondre mais il se retient, je dois attendre un peu avant qu'il ne formule vraiment une réponse.

**-Elle a beau avoir l'air d'une peste, au moins elle sait qui elle est et elle ne le cache pas. Je crois qu'elle est innocente et j'ai confiance en elle.**

Confiance en elle? Castiel? Mon cerveau a du mal à imprimer la dernière phrase. Elle l'a drogué ou quoi? Je repose mon regard devant moi, et je croise les yeux envoutants de Viktor, il m'observait, mais il détourne très vite ses orbes ambrés. J'en rougis sans le vouloir, et me concentre sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**-Tu as confiance en Ambre?**  
><strong>-Oui,<strong> dit-il sans hésiter.  
><strong>-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Castiel, imposteur !<strong>

Il rigole à ma blague et je fais de même, ça fait du bien de rire.

**-Non mais sans déconner, pourquoi?**  
><strong>-Je ne sais pas, je le sens, là,<strong> dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Je blanchis et lui pose la question qui m'est venue directement après sa réponse.

**-T'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi?**

Il me lance un regard noir, mais ne me répond pas.

**-Castiel tu es sûr que ça va? Ce n'est pas cette histoire avec Debrah qui t'a déboussolé?**  
><strong>- Oui ça va ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu ressembles à un poisson, peut-être que cette histoire a quelque chose à voir, mais cette histoire comme tu dis, m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Comme par exemple la manipulation.<strong>

Je sais qu'il a dit ça à cause de Debrah, c'est tellement évident et récent. Mais amoureux de Ambre quoi ! Cette révélation me laisse silencieuse, et je reste un bon moment assise à ses côtés avant de partir et de jeter un regard vers lui. Il regarde le ciel qui est en train de s'assombrir avec un sourire très bien dissimulé. Il ressemble à un idiot amoureux, et venant de Castiel ça fait peur.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent jusqu'à chez moi, mais avant que je n'arrive, une odeur familière m'interpelle, je me retourne et vois Viktor.

**-Tu me suivais,** dis-je avec malice.  
><strong>-Si je te disais oui, tu me prendrais pour un psychopathe?<strong>  
><strong>-Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu en es un !<strong>

Il me sourit et je fais de même, ensuite il détourne les yeux loin de moi et me parle.

**- Tous les jours j'espère que tu seras là le lendemain depuis qu'on est ici.**

Son regard est lointain, et ce qui vient de me dire touche directement mon cœur.

**-Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre tu sais.**

Ses orbes ambrés croisent les miennes qui sont vertes. Et il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable dans son regard, une bataille s'y déroule et il a l'air de lutter pour ne pas céder à quelque chose, mais quoi? J'ai peur de savoir la réponse, mais je me dis que c'est impossible. Pas alors qu'on est ici et que l'un de nous deux risque de mourir, voir même carrément nous deux. Je décide donc pour lui et m'approche pour lui laisser un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir loin, en oubliant que je devais aller chez moi. Mais avant de trop m'éloigner je lui souris en lui disant à plus tard.  
>J'ai envie de pleurer, je crois bien que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est beaucoup plus qu'un ami, et j'étais obligée de m'en rendre compte maintenant alors qu'on est dans ce jeu? Je ne veux pas lui dire, et ne lui dirais rien, ce sera trop dur, et surtout je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque ou s'il continue à me considérer comme sa meilleure amie, pourtant son regard était tellement intense et sauvage, comme s'il allait me bondir dessus. A cette idée, mon ventre laisse un léger papillon voler dedans.<p>

Toutes mes pensées sombres, ou pas, s'éloignent quand Ambre m'interpelle pas très loin d'où j'étais avec Viktor.

**-Toi, je te cherche depuis au moins deux heures !**  
><strong>-Pourquoi?<strong> Dis-je en me souvenant de la discussion que j'avais eue avec Melody.  
><strong>- D'abord, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir suivie, je l'ai échappé belle grâce à toi !<strong>  
><strong>-Tu me remercies,<strong> dis-je sceptique.

Elle me jette un regard en biais interrogateur avant de continuer à parler.

**- Oui, et profite car ce n'est pas souvent que je le fais !**

Une autre voix retentit, celle que je déteste entendre de plus en plus.

**-Veuillez rejoindre vos maisons, c'est l'heure du couvre-feu.**

Ambre regarde en l'air et a l'air de maudire autant que moi cette maudite voix.

**-Bon je vais devoir attendre demain avant de parler de choses sérieuses avec toi, mais je voudrais juste savoir un truc, avec Viktor, il se passe un truc entre vous?**Dit-elle malicieuse pendant qu'on se dirige vers nos maisons.  
><strong>-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,<strong> dis-je en détournant les yeux.  
><strong>-Mouai, c'est ça ! En tout cas, il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et en plus il a l'air d'être assez protecteur,<strong> dit-elle avec détachement, **bon allez Bye !**  
><strong>-Bye !<strong> Dis-je machinalement en rentrant dans ma maison.

Il a l'air de tenir à moi? Cette pensée me rend à la fois triste et heureuse. Je ressors ma feuille et la complète, Ambre est-elle vraiment louve? Car à vrai dire, je crois que j'ai confiance en elle, comme Castiel, c'est mon instinct qui le dit.

Un bruit étrange me réveille, un son, une musique, une mélodie. Je sursaute dans mon lit et l'écoute plus attentivement, elle est douce et très belle. Ma lampe de chevet toujours allumée, j'attends qu'elle se termine, profitant de la sérénité qui s'installe en moi. Quand elle s'arrête, quelques chose de très désagréable se produit, ou plutôt se fait entendre.

**-Vous avez été charmée par le Joueur de Flute.**

Le quoi? Le Joueur de Flûte? Je baille et me dis que je m'en occuperais demain. Je me rendors en pensant à la discussion que j'ai eue tard avec Kentin, nous doutons d'un peu tout le monde, et avons déclaré qu'on attendrait le lendemain avant de décider quelque chose. Mais ma toute dernière pensée fut que j'étais toujours vivante, les loups avaient décidé de m'épargner cette nuit, ce qui égoïstement me fit sourire.

Je m'étais dépêchée de m'habiller pour découvrir qui était mort cette nuit, et j'avais très peur de le savoir. L'heure arriva et j'allai à l'endroit où tout le monde était, devant une porte, non loin de la mienne. La première lettre que je vis barrée était un "A", ensuite en voyant les autres, un sentiment de vide s'installa en moi.  
>Ambre était morte, et on pouvait clairement voir que son rôle était la voyante.<p> 


End file.
